Pagan
Pagan... once a beautiful world ruled by a great civilisation. But the attacks of the Guardian and his lackeys, the four titans, left Pagan as a torso of a world. The people of the world, unaware of the true evil responsible, pray to the titans. Let this section be concerned about Pagan's history and the geographical aspects of the land. Only the isle visited in the game,Morgaelin , is the topic here. Altrough when seeing how local the titans are, it isn't impossible that more Isles exist. History of Pagan This will be a short overview over the history of Pagan. The Time of the Zealans Many of the information about the Zealans was lost, and much more distorted. Nonetheless, it was possible to reconstruct some of it. The poeple of Pagan were once called the Zealans. Despite what was later written about them, they were a spiritually and culturally developed culture. True, there were other cultures as well, but they seldomly fought against them. One of the leaders of the Zealans was Khumash-Gor, said to be the greatest warrior of all time, who defeated the other cultures in the end, essentially uniting the people under one leadership. The three gods Amoras, Odion and Apathas symbolised Love, Anger and Neutrality in perfect balance, while the enormous silve tree of balance Elerion, whose branches went wide into the sky, symbolised the unity of the people of Pagan, and was a sysmbol of peace for all of them. The tree also symbolised the all goodness in the world, a sigth that brought even the most raging spirit to peace. The three gods kept care, that the emotions of their followers stayed in balance, so that their lives would be fulfilled. Yes, it was a beautiful world, Pagan. Then came the Guardian. Attack of the Guardian At first, only few could hear his whispers. But they became more. He told them, a horrible monster named Destroyer would come to destroy their world, but they could save themselves by starting to pray to the four elements, helping them to gether form, to defend them, and errect a temple with a special Obelisk. The Guardiand didn't tell them, that he himself was the Destroyer, and that the Titans would be his helpers. But the deception worked. The Zealan priests and leaders saw through the lies, but the followers of the Guardian were already so deep in their fear, that they didn't listen. The Pagans, as they called themselves, errected a temple with a Blackrock Obelisk, and did horrible human sacrifices at the Guardian's orders. With the years, the Guardian's agents became more and more powerful, taking titanic form, and the fire of religious hatred burned in their follower's hearts. And like the Guardian calculated, they attacked the Zealans after the Titans had fed their hatred of them long enough. A horrible war followed, but with the power of the Titans, the Pagans commited horrible blood baths and destruction. The even torched the ancient forest of balance, destroying the silver tree of Balance, Elerion, in this horrible act of barbarism. When the Pagans had mostly won, the Guardian and the Titans decided to initiate the last stage of their amusement, before the Guardian would give the titans what was left of the world. Ordering the People to leave the temple, he warned them that the Destroyer had arrived. The Guardian then came the the Obelisk, which was a Black Gate, then destroyed it to erase all evidence. Together with the Titans, he mostly destroyed the world, and hid the sun behind a strange cloud. The Titans said they had "won" against the "Destroyer", while it was all a deciption, and demanded to be worshipped, while the Guardian went on to other things. Of Pagan, only one island seemed left. Rule of the Titans The Titans felt that what was left of this world was their property, and yet they also argued who should rule over the most of it, again the Guardian had created all to his pleasure. The Titans started to argue, while terrorising the people at the same time. Lithos calmed down first, after making a deal. He would get all of the dead people, essentially creating a enormous army, through the Necromancers. Hydros was trapped by a Necromancer decades later, and forced to give some of her power. So the Temptests started to exist. Stratos saw what happened to Hyros, and decided to use trickery to gain power. Pretending to be nice, she gained much power through her followers, the Theurgists. Pyros was the last, and he was trapped by Theurgists who would become the Sorcerers, and forced to give them a part of his powers. This uneasy situation of peace lasted for centuries, with the world still a shadow of its old self, and no hope of recovery as long as the Titans resided on Pagan. Fall of the Titans This changed when the Avatar arrived in Pagan. Banished there by the Guardian, he/she tried to find a way to escape from this world and return to Britannia to stop the Guardian. In his/her quest, the Avatar first learned the powers of Necromancy, before meeting with Amoras, Odion and Apathas. The old gods told him, what really was to do. The Titans were suspictible to Blackrock, and each had a fragment dedicated to him or her, made from the Obelisk, with a additional fifth piece. With the powers of the Titans absorbed into the pieces, the Obelisk for travels to other worlds could be recreated. So the Avatar sought out to learn the other schools of magic and find all five of the fragments. The Pact with Lithos was broken. Hydros was freed from her imprisonment, after lying to the Avatar about giving the gift of Tempestry. Stratos connection to her followers was cut, after learning Theurgy. And Pyros was set free from his prison after learning Sorcery. With all pieces and all Titans free, the Avatar went to the Etheral Void, where he/she destroyed the Titans, recreating the Obelisk and leaving Pagan. It is not known what happened to Pagan, with the destruction of the Titans. Most likely, the skys cleared, the volcano stopped errupting, and the sun again started to shine..... Morgaelin After all the destruction, the four Titans settled down on this island, which is the only island known, althrough it can't be ruled out that there are others as well. Morgaelin is actually a volcanic island, and the volcano is a always present threat to the people of the land. Therefore this section only deals with places on this island. Settlements * Angentrock Isle * Daemon's Carg * Tenebrae Other interesting Places * Carthax Lake * Catacombs * Cemetary * Fishermen's Reef * Hall of the Mountain King * Herdman's Valley * Plateau * Revenge Bay * Shrine of the Ancient Ones * Stone Cove * Treasure Cove Pagan Category:Other Worlds Category:Age of Armageddon Category:Ultima VIII